


You and Him

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Relationship, There is not much to tag, Yu is thinking about stuff, it's mostly him reflecting in the middle of the night, just a tiny thing about realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: It's a cold November night.Your room is cold, but you still feel warm. You thought you were going to stare at the ceilling like all the other nights.But you cannot take your eyes off your sleeping partner.





	You and Him

**Author's Note:**

> Brain : hey  
> Me ; what  
> Brain : i have a fanfic idea  
> Me : it's like 5 am  
> Brain : who cares ?  
> Me :  
> Me : yeah who cares

It's a cold November night.

Your room is cold, but you still feel warm. You thought you were going to stare at the ceilling like all the other nights.

But you cannot take your eyes off your sleeping partner.

 

He's asleep in the futon next to you. His hair is a mess and he's wearing a dress shirt you gave to him to replace his school uniform.

Something about this makes you happy.

Seeing him in your clothes gives you a sensantion you never felt before.

 

He moves.

He's still asleep but he turned to face you. You can take a good look at his face.

Behind his bangs you can see his closed eyes, his mouth is a bit open. He's drooling on your futon.

 

But you're not mad. Not in the slightest.

You move some of his bangs with your right hand. You can see his freckles now.

You can only see them if you're really close. You saw them before, on multiple occasions, you never miss it.

It's a reminder of your closeness.

 

You let your touch linger on his face. His skin is smooth, you can feel that he takes care of his hair.

 

You want to get closer.

 

You blink at the thought.

 

You're already close.

 

You're touching his face, you can see his freckles, you can sense his breathing on your arm.

What else could you want ?

 

You feel uneasy. You bring your hand back, you don't want to wake him up.

 

You turn the question in your head.

 

What do you want ?

 

You want him to be with you. Obviously.

 

How much ?

 

How much ? He's your best friend and your partner. Do you want more ?

 

It's too vague for you.

 

You reflect on the question, and on his relathionship with others.

He's friends with your friends. You helped him made up with other people.

 

But you're his n°1.

 

You think of it as fact.

He lets you see the worst side of him. He comes to you first for help.

And he's always there for you. Like tonight.

 

He saw through you. He isn't fooled by your “leader mask”. When you broke, he gave you space. But affirmed that if you want his help, he's right here. And you want that help. He stayed with you for days, looking after you. Checked if you ate, checked if you slept, checked if you lived.

 

You wanted this so badly.

No one as given you this warmth. You never felt so loved.

And you don't want it to stop.

 

It makes you think about what could made it stop.

 

You will never let him die.

You will never let yourself be killed.

You will never let your bond wither away. And he won't either.

You will never-

 

You're shocked of what you were thinking.

 

“You will never let anyone take him away from you.”

 

You blink again.

 

You think about what this could mean.

You think of all your previous thoughts.

But you think of another one.

You imagine.

 

You imagine someone at his side.

Someone he's smiling at.

Someone he enjoys being with the most.

 

 

And that someone

                                is not you

 

 

You feel sick in the stomach.

You don't know that someone, but you hate them. You want to scream. You want it to stop.

You clutch your chest. It hurts.

You want to make this image vanish. You want another image.

 

You replace “someone” with people you know.

 

It hurts even more.

 

Deep down, there is disgust and betrayal.

You want to hate them.

 

You cannot believe that you want to hate them.

 

You want this pain to stop.

You think of the last person.

 

You think of him and you.

 

The pain stops. You feel great. You continue to think of this image. You develop it.

 

He smiles at you.

He says he enjoys being with you the most.

He says you're his n°1.

 

He says he loves you.

 

 

You realize what you're doing. You're fantasizing.

You realize what you want. You want him to love you. Only you.

 

You want him for you and only you.

 

You're moving yourself in his futon. You slid your hands around his waist, you put one in his hair. You pull him close.

You hear him. His breathing is calm and steady.

You smell him. He smells like shampoo and the dinner he made for you.

You feel him. He's the warmest thing in the room.

You taste him. His forehead is sweaty. He worked a lot for you today.

You watch him. He's gorgeous.

 

You realize what you are.

 

You're in love with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> JEALOUS!YU FOR THE WIN  
> I said it and I'll say it again. i'll die on this hill. I just wanted to write something short and sweet.  
> I hope I managed the second POV correctly.  
> Souyo week ? Sorry I can't follow those things. I really want to, but the rythm is too insane for me. And my motivation doesn't follow those. I SWEAR I WANT TO DO IT BUT I CAN'T  
> So here is a small thing for forgiveness \\(^^)/


End file.
